This application is for renewal of the Training Program in Reproductive Biology in the Center for Studies in Reproduction (CSR) at the University of Maryland School of Medicine. This Program, established in 1973, provides multidisciplinary training in contemporary reproductive physiology/functional genomics with special emphasis on two areas: 1) neuroendocrinology and b) the hormonal control of developmental processes in reproductive tissues. The Program has grown to nine participants after the recent addition of two outstanding young NIH-funded reproductive endocrinologists to the faculty. Support for four pre-doctoral and four post-doctoral trainees is requested. Faculty members use a variety of whole animal, cellular, molecular, and genetic approaches to study: the regulation of angiogenesis; the role of growth factors in ovarian, uterine, and mammary gland tissue remodeling; effects of toxic agents on follicular development; developmental regulation of fetoplacental hormone synthesis in primates; K+ channel regulation of prolactin secretion; neuroendocrine regulation of LH and prolactin secretion; hormone regulation of breast and prostate cancer; and neuroendocrine regulation of reproductive behavior. Graduate students must complete a formal program of course work covering the principles of physiology, cell biology, and molecular biology and pass comprehensive qualifying exams to advance. They then undertake an independent research project in a sub-specialty of reproductive biology of their choice. Upon completion of their project they and must successfully defend the thesis to obtain the Ph.D. degree. Post-doctoral training is provided to individuals with the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degree with emphasis on the development of new concepts and technical skills and the acquisition of the experience required for advancement to an independent research career. Trainees are expected to play a major role in experimental design, implementation of methods, and data analysis and interpretation, and to publish their research in high-quality, peer-reviewed journals. The CSR, the participating Departments -- Physiology, Pharmacology, Neurobiology, and Epidemiology -- and the Graduate School provide an active program of seminars, symposia, and journal clubs and a stimulating environment for trainees to interact and develop. Trainees will enter the scientific community with a firm conceptual grasp of reproductive biology, familiarity with modem cellular, molecular, and genetic methodologies, and experience in in vivo and in vitro experimentation that will place them in a strong position in the rapidly-approaching post-genome era to play an important role in elucidating the function of the genes that determine reproductive function.